In a content-rich web site, a web page may include a large number of components. Responses to requests for the web page may be delayed while the elements are generated on a server, communicated to the requester, and rendered in a web browser. When the web site is experiencing a high volume of requests, such delays may degrade the user experience of users browsing the web page and may lead to a reduction in web site traffic or lost sales.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.